


Mistakes

by HyperRedFox



Series: Plaything [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Homelessness, M/M, Prequel, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRedFox/pseuds/HyperRedFox
Summary: Short prequel to "Plaything (H2Ohm/Ohmlirious)"Lies.Mistakes.Heart break.Regrets.Taking place one year before the events of Plaything, Ohm tries to help out his best friend, right after they get their heart broken. This leads to a road that ends with lies, regrets, and a mistake that destroys his trust, heart, and relationship.Or, at least, that is what he is made to believe.*Warning* This story will contain a lot of smut and cursing. If you do not feel comfortable reading these, do not read this story.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey Foxes! Before you read this story, please make sure you read the story this is a prequel for! This book will have a lot of spoilers, and it will give away a lot of information that was meant for you to learn in the original.**
> 
> **So please, before you go on with this story, make sure you read "Plaything (H2Ohm/Ohmlirious)".**
> 
> **Also, as a warning, this story will not have a happy ending. This isn't a romantic story. This is a story about heartbreak and losing everything.**
> 
> **This story is only meant to allow you to see what happened before the events that took place in "Plaything". If you've already read it, you already have an idea of how this story will end. This is only meant for you to see more of a couple that was talked about, but didn't have a spotlight.**
> 
> **And finally, the final chapter of this story is a simple spin-off for "Plaything". It was meant to show what happened to Bryce after "Plaything".**
> 
> **As I said multiple times before, this book is only meant to show the relationship between Ohm and Bryce, and show what happened before the events in "Plaything". So if you have not read it, please do.**
> 
> **Okay, I've rumbled long enough. Please enjoy the story. I'll see you Foxes later! Bye!**

***Warning* This chapter contains smut**

*Ohm's POV*

I sigh as I save the last video I had to edit for tonight. I'm actually ahead with my recordings, so now I can focus on my homework, finally. Maybe that will get Rob off my fucking back for once.

Shaking my head to get my horrible excuse for a step father out of my head, I open up a Microsoft Word page and pull out some papers that I needed to type up for school. I type out a couple lines, but then stop when I hear my mom calling me from downstairs. Saving my work, I walk out of the room and go down half of the stairs before I say, "What did you need, ma-Bryce?"

When I look towards the door, I see my mom standing in front of it, and Bryce is standing next to her, tears running down his face. I jump down the rest of the stairs and take a couple steps towards him. He just runs over and wraps his arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder.

"Bryce, what's wrong? Why are you crying," I say as I hug him back and start rubbing his back.

"I just got dumped," he yells through his tears.

This shocks me, because I never knew he was dating anyone. However, I can tell that he really liked her, so I push the question aside for now, and turn my attention to my mom. "Mom-"

"I got it," she says before she grabs her purse. "Rob, honey! Come on! We're going out to eat tonight!"

Rob steps out of the kitchen and glares at Bryce and I. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Honey, come on. Ryan's friend is going through something right now, and Ryan wants to be alone with him to cheer him up."

Rob grits his teeth as he walks over to my mom. "You two better not do anything, or else."

"Just get out, Rob," I yell at him. "I already told you I don't do that crap with anyone!"

Rob opens his mouth to say something, but my mom just grabs his arm and drags him out of the house. I wait for her to close the door and wait to hear the car drive off before I pull Bryce back and start to wipe away some of his tears.

"Come on, let's go to my room and talk." He nods and follows me up the stairs and back to my room. I then close the door and sit next to him on my bed. "Okay, now tell me what happened. I didn't even know you were dating someone."

He tries to calm himself down a little before he says, "He didn't want anyone to find out."

"He?!"

He nods. "I'm bi, but I'm still in the closet. I didn't know who else I could turn to to talk about this, so I came to you. I mean, I know all about your mom and dad."

I chuckle, knowing that both my mom and dad have been accepting about the LGBT community, but for some reason, they both married assholes who aren't. However, thanks to them, I never felt bad about who I am. I'm only in the closet because I have no idea what Rob will do, nor what my friends would do.

"Well, what happened?"

"He and I started dating about five months ago. He told me he really liked me, and then he took me out that night. After the date, he tried to hook up with me, but I didn't want to."

"He didn't pressure you, did he?"

"No, he didn't... At least, not at first. After our first date, he just stopped taking me out. Our dates were just us hanging out at his house and then end after he tried to hook up with me. However, a few weeks ago, he tried pushing me a lot more for sex, even when we were in school." He starts to choke up as he continues his story. "Last week, I fell asleep at his house, and when I got up the next morning, I found out that he was talking to some of our friends, telling them about all these things that he claimed I did with him! When I brought it up later with one of the guys, they told me that he had been telling them all of these things since our first date!"

He starts crying again, much harder than before, and I quickly pull him close to me, burying his face into my chest and holding him tightly. I try to calm him down, telling him that everything this bastard did was horrible, and that he didn't deserve to go through any of it. Then, he tells me something that shocks me.

"I never thought Evan would do any of that! I never thought he would hurt me!"

"Wait, Evan did all of that to you?! Vanoss?!" He nods his head, and I let him go. I stand up and walk over to my desk.

"What are you doing?"

I grab my keys. "I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of that bastard."

Bryce jumps off of my bed and grabs my arm. "No, he'll tell everyone about me! I don't want anyone else to know! I don't know how my parents will react to this! I don't want-" he drops to his knees and starts sobbing. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

I instantly drop my keys and go down on one knee and try to hug him. "Hey, shhh shhh. It's okay, Bryce. I won't go over, just please calm down."

After a little while, I pick Bryce up and carry him back over to my bed. I lay him down and lay next to him, holding him close to me as I try to calm him down. He finally finishes his story by telling me that Vanoss broke up with him because Bryce didn't put out, and he was tired of lying. This just pisses me off, but I hold back my anger for Bryce.

After maybe ten minutes of silence, Bryce sits up and looks down at me. "Hey Ohm, I have a question."

I sit up as well. "What is it?"

"Why haven't any of us seen you with a girl?"

I look down to my legs and take a deep breath. _Well, he came out to me. I guess it's okay for me to do the same._ "... Because, I'm gay."

"Really?" I nod. "Well, what type of guys are you into?"

I chuckle before saying, "I don't really have a certain type. I just like someone based off of their personalities. I actually have a crush on two people, and they are so different from each other. It's kind of funny."

"Oh," Bryce says, sounding a little upset. "Well, who are they?"

I look over and see him staring down at his hands. "I can't tell you that."

"Well, why haven't you asked either of them out? I'm sure if you asked, they would stay in the closet with you."

"Well, I hadn't asked one of them because I don't know if he's gay or not. And the other," I slide my hand under his chin and make him look up to me. Once his breath taking blue eyes are locked with mine, I finish my sentence. "I just found out was bisexual about twenty minutes ago."

His face lights up the moment he hears me say that. "Really?" I just smile and nod, keeping my eyes locked in his. Without realizing it, he and I start to lean into each other, and soon, our eyes shut as our lips meet.

I slide the hand from under his chin to the side of his face, caressing his cheek as my other hand slides onto his back. His arms wrap around my neck, and he pushes himself up, moving over so that he is sitting on my lap. All I want to do is enjoy this moment. Having his lips on mine feels like a dream, and I never want to wake up. But then I feel him start to grind on my lap.

I pull away and look back into his eyes. "What's wrong," he asks.

"... I don't know if we should be doing this."

"Why?"

"Well, you just broke up with Vanoss. I don't know if you and I hooking up is exactly what you need right now."

"Ohm, I don't care. Yes, I was upset about what happened with Evan, but I'm more hurt because he broke up with me for a stupid reason, and he told some of our friends that I'm into guys before I was ready to come out. Really, the only person I trust right now is you. That's why I came here."

"Well, I don't want you to do something that you could end up regretting later."

He leans back down to me and kisses me before saying, "I don't think I could ever regret doing anything with you."

He then pushes me onto my back and kisses me as he starts to grinding on me. As much as I want to stop him, I also don't want him to stop. I've wanted this for so long, but I don't want to be a rebound.

I wrap my arms around him and roll him over onto his back. My hand slides behind his head and I grab some of his hair, while the other slides down to his hip. He wraps his legs around me and I start to rub his thigh as I grind into him, causing him and I to start moaning into our kiss. Soon, I can feel both of us grow hard, and I have to pull away again.

"Bryce, I need to make sure, are you one hundred percent okay with this? I'm not going to be a rebound, right?"

"I'm positive, Ryan. I want this."

"Then... Will you be my boyfriend?"

"... Yes."

I take a deep breath and lean back down to kiss him, and start grinding into him again. By this time, my boner is painfully pressed against my pants, just begging me to give into him; so, I listen to what my body wants for a couple minutes. I slide my hand from his leg to his stomach, slipping under his shirt. I run my fingers over his abs, feeling how surprising fit he is, and he tugs on my shirt.

Breaking our kiss, I sit up and pull my shirt off, and he runs his hands up and down my chest and stomach. "Wow, I didn't expect you to be so fit."

I chuckle before I take the bottom of his shirt and start to take it off of him. "I could say the same for you."

He blushes as I take his shirt off of him and throw it to the side. I then run my hand up and down his body as I lean back down and kiss him. Not long after I start kissing him, I slide my hand down his body, and I have my fingertips play with the top of his jeans. I can feel him start to tense up as my fingers slide along the edge of them, and I pull away again. My hand is now next to his button and zipper. "Do you want to keep going?"

He nods and says, "Yes. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Ohm, just fuck me, please! I'm just nervous, but I want this!"

Not breaking eye contact, I move my hand a little, and the button becomes undone. He gasps when he realizes what I had done and he just looks back to me, his face bright red. I lean back down and kiss him as my fingers slide down his jeans a little and catch his zipper on the way down.

He grabs a hold of my arms as I then slide my hand into his jeans and I start rubbing his dick through his boxers. His breathing becomes shaky as I rub against his length and slowly take my hand farther back, massaging his balls through the thin cloth. This time, he breaks the kiss, turning his head to the side and letting out a loud moan.

I take this chance to start sucking on his neck and kiss down to his collarbone. I then take my hand out of his pants and slide my hand into his boxers, stroking him the second my hand is in them. This makes him moan even louder and he tightens his grip on my arms, digging his nail into them.

After jerking him off for a while, I move my hand back, and go a little farther back then the last time. I try to slide my finger into him, but I can feel the pressure against it. He start groaning and squirming against me, so I pull back and take my hand out of his pants all together.

I sit up and look down to him, and I see tears building up in his eyes and his face is still red. "Why did you stop?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

He sits up, "Ohm, this is my first time. You know that it's going to hurt, no matter what. But, I want us to keep going. We're almost there, and it's feeling really good for me. I haven't even done anything to you yet, so I don't want us to stop."

I look away and try thinking of something I can do. When an idea comes to my mind, I push myself off the bed and start walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get something." I then stop, thinking of something else, and turn to him for a little bit. "Take off your pants and boxers before I get back."

Before he can react, I turn away and walk out, walking to the end of the hall. I then sigh, rolling my eyes, knowing I'm going to be pissed and grossed out. Pushing the door open, I walk into my mom and Rob's room.

I then walk over to the nightstand by Rob's side and I open the drawer. There, on top of all his shit, is a half empty bottle of lube. "You fucking disgusting asshole," I mutter before I grab the bottle and slam the drawer shut.

I then walk out of their room and walk back to my room, stopping at the door when I see Bryce bent over, trying to get his foot out of the leg of his jeans. I smirk before I quietly sneak up behind him, gently place the bottle of lube on my nightstand, and grab his tight, little ass. He jumps up, shocked by my sudden appearance, and he pushes me. "Don't do that, jackass."

I laugh at his reaction and then take a good look at his body. "I couldn't help myself," I say as my eyes follow every curve his body makes, all down to his dick, that is dripping with pre-cum still, and begging for attention.

Bryce notices where my eyes landed, and he tries to cover himself with his hands. I look back up and caress his cheek, staring into his eyes. "Don't be so shy," I tell him as I move his hand out of the way. "You're too beautiful to hide."

I lean in and kiss him, running my tongue along his bottom lip, asking him to let me in. He wraps his arms around my neck and opens his mouth, allowing my tongue to move in and taste every inch of his mouth. As we kiss, I pull down my jeans and boxers, my dick smacking Bryce's hip as it springs out.

This scares him a little and he breaks our kiss as he jumps back. He stares at my dick, hand over his mouth, and he isn't saying a word. I become worried again that he doesn't want to do this, so I walk over to him and make him look into my eyes. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

That seems to make him snap out of it, and he quickly grabs my face and kisses me. I put my hands on his hips and kiss him back. When we pull away, he looks into my eyes and nods his head. "I'm positive I want to do this. It's just," he looks down between us, shyly looking at my dick, which is softly pressed against his. "I didn't expect you to be so big."

I chuckle before I bring his head back up and I give him a soft kiss. He then backs up until he is sitting on my bed, and I run my hands up and down his thighs. Breaking our kiss yet again, I reach other and grab the bottle off of the nightstand, and pop the cap open. "Where did you get that," Bryce asks me as he stares at the bottle.

I shiver before I tell him, "I don't want to talk about it." I then pour a little bit of the lube on my fingers and put the bottle back on the nightstand. Bryce blushes before he leans back and spreads his legs for me. Feeling my heart beat heavily, I put my hand in between his legs and slowly push one finger in him. As it goes in, I feel his body press against me, not wanting me in him, and he groans as a response. When I get my finger in him, I start to move it in and out of him, rubbing the walls around my finger, which makes him start to moan. Soon, I add in another finger and I start trying to stretch out his body, not wanting him to get hurt when we get started.

As soon as he and I think that he's ready, I take my fingers out of him and I grab the bottle again. One last time, I turn to him and say, "Last chance to back out. Are you sure you're ready?"

"For the last time, Ohm, I'm positive. Now I'm starting to think that you're not ready."

I pop open the cap and pour some lube on my dick. Placing the bottle back on the nightstand, I start to stroke myself as I walk over to him, spreading the lube all over my dick, getting it extremely wet and kind of sticky. I place one hand beside his arm and stared into his eyes as I adjust myself to his hole. Then, I start adding pressure as I push my head against him.

He lets out a gasp and his hands jump onto my shoulders. Slowly, I push my way in more and more until I'm completely inside him. His nails dig deep into my shoulders, and he has a couple drops of tears built up in the corner of his eyes. Before I do anything else, I use my thumb to wipe away those tears and I give him a quickly kiss.

As soon as I feel his loosen his grip and he starts to kiss back, we break apart and I look into his beautiful blue eyes. I slide one of my hands to his hips while the other goes around his head, cradling the back of his head. Then I start to slowly pull out of him, mainly because his ass practically was trying to pull me back in as I pulled out. When I'm about half way out of him, I ram my dick back into him, causing him to shut his eyes and let out a little yelp.

I continue moving like that for a couple minutes, slowly picking up speed as I do it, however, I hold back a little. If it was up to me, I would be going as fast as I possibly can and going in harder with each thrust. However, this is Bryce's first time. I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable with this in any way.

Bryce digs his nails into me when he is close to his limit, and I try to flex my dick and move it around, looking for his prostate. When his eyes shot open and he arches his back, I smile, knowing I found it. I start to pound into him as I take away my hand from the back of his head and I reach in between us and I grab his dick. He wraps his legs around me as I start to stroke him, slowly making it match up with the same speed that I'm going, and then I lean down and kiss him, silencing his loud moans that had started to sound like music to my ears. I can feel sweat falling from my forehead, and the heat turning my room into a sauna, but I ignore it. All that I care about, is the rush of emotions that flow through me as I release into Bryce, and I feel him cum into my hand. Hearing him scream out my name as he does so makes me feel more loved than I had ever felt in years.

When I pull out of him, I lay next to him on my bed and I start kissing him. Then, I hear the engine from Rob's car pull into the driveway, making my heart stop. I can smell our sweat mixed together, and it wouldn't be hard to miss the wet stains that are covering my bed. And the fucking lube! I have to move fast!

Bryce and I jump off of my bed at the same time and I quickly grab the bottle off the nightstand. "Put your clothes on and open the window! Now," I yell as I run back to my mom's room and put the bottle back into Rob's nightstand. I then run back out, slamming the door behind me as I go back into my room. As I come in, Bryce is just putting his shirt on as he opens the window and looks out. He then turns to me and says, "They're about to come in."

I can feel my body go cold as I quickly close the door and start getting my clothes on. Bryce is trying to wave the scent of sex out the window, but it's putting up a fight to stay in. I then grab my bottle of Old Spice and start spraying it near my door, hoping it would mask it enough to keep Rob and my mom from finding out.

"Ryan, is Bryce still here," my mom asks from downstairs.

"Y-Yeah! But he's about to leave right now!"

I take a deep breath or at least I try. I end up choking on the Old Spice and have to run over and stick my head out the window to breathe. Bryce starts rubbing my back as I gasp for air, and I tell him that he might want to hold his breath before he walks out that door.

We then start to walk over to my door, but I stop when I notice something. He's limping.

"Oh shit," I say when I see that. "Rob is going to notice that right away!"

"What are we going to do?"

I look around for a second, trying to see if there's something in my room that we could use, however, there's nothing. However, an idea comes to my mind, but I know Bryce isn't going to like it. I quickly run to my desk and grab my keys before I take Bryce's hand and pull him out into the hall. We walk over to the stairs, and then I turn to him.

"I need you to do this and don't ask any questions." He nods. "Cover your head as best you can with your arms." He does as I tell him. "Also, I'm sorry." Before he can react, I turn and push him down the stairs, he lets out a scream as he falls, and lands at the bottom with a thud.

"Bryce, are you okay," I yell as I run after him.

I then help him sit up as my mom and Rob come out from the kitchen. "What happened," my mom asks as she runs over to help us.

"Bryce just tripped down the stairs." He glares at me from the corner of his eye, as my mom starts to look over him.

"Is he hurt," Rob asks, annoyed by us for no reason, as normal.

"It doesn't look like it," she answers. "Can you walk alright?"

Bryce then understands why I did that and he starts walking, his limp just as noticeable as it was in my room. "God damn it," Rob groans as he walks back into the kitchen.

"It looks like he just hurt his leg," I quickly say. "It might just be a twisted ankle or a bruise. Either way, I'll drive him home."

"Alright. Drive safe sweetie," my mom says as she kisses my forehead. When she pulls away however, I notice that she has a weird look on her face. She looks at me and Bryce before she says, "I don't want either of you getting hurt, so be smart and be careful."

"We will, mama," I say before I pull out my keys and start pushing Bryce out of the house and into my truck, which I make sure to help him into before I get in myself.

"Sorry about pushing you down the stairs. I just didn't know how else we could have covered up your limp."

"A little warning would have been nice, asshole."

"Would you have let me done it if I told you I was going to push you down the stairs?"

"No!"

"Well that's why I didn't tell you. Besides, I told you to cover your head."

I start driving to his house, and quickly notice him looking out the window, body twisted away from me. Right away, I know I have to do something, so I turn the car around and drive us to the park in the middle of town. "What are we doing here, Ohm? I just want to go home at this point."

I take off my seatbelt and move over to him. I then wrap my arms around him and just hold him. No words are spoken. No tears let out. I just hold him close to me, and we listen to each other breathing, and to each other's heartbeats as we look into the green field filled with flowers and trees.

After a while, I say, "I really am sorry for doing that. I just, I don't know how Rob will react to me being gay."

Bryce sighs and wraps his arms around me. "I know. I'm scared about my family finding out too. I guess if the roles were reversed, I probably would have done the same to you." I chuckle and kiss his forehead. "Why did you bring us over here anyways?"

"Whenever I'm upset or stressed out, I come over here to clear my head. Even when you're sitting in a car, just seeing the wind flow through the trees is calming. Though, I normally will get out and walk around to calm down, but I know you probably don't want to do that right now."

He chuckles and nods his head. We start to pull away from each other, and look into each other's eyes yet again. Without thinking, we both lean in and give each other a long, sweet kiss, that I would want to have go on forever. When we pull away, I move back into the driver's side and drive us to Bryce's house.

"Hey, were you doing anything tomorrow after school," Bryce asks before he opens my car door.

"Nope; why?"

"I was just thinking, why don't I come over tomorrow."

I frown, "I would love to have you over, but Rob will be home all day tomorrow. Why don't we come over here?"

He frowns, "My mom got laid off, so she's always home now."

I think for a couple seconds and then get an idea. "Why don't we go to that old candy shop downtown and get some ice cream, and then go down the street for some pizza? Both things could easily pass as two friends hanging out as long as we don't talk about certain things or do any PDA."

He then smiles and leans over to kiss me before saying, "That sounds like a date."


	2. First Date

*Ohm's POV*

I stare at the clock as it slowly tics away. Time always seems to move so damn slow when you're excited for something, and today is no exception.

"Ryan," I hear the teacher yell, making me jump. "Since you're so busy looking off into space, maybe you can answer the question."

"Uh, could you repeat it?"

Everyone around me starts giggling. "What law is this definition for, and what is the mathematical formula for it? A law relating the voltage difference between two points, the electric current flowing between them, and the resistance of the path of the current."

I try to hide my smirk as I answer, "Ohm's law. And the mathematical formula is the current in amps is equal to the voltage divided by the resistance."

She glares at me before she says, "That's correct... But you still have lunch detention for not paying attention."

"God damn it," I say looking back to the clock. The smirk comes back to my face as soon as I see that there's only five minutes until school lets out.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, so, making sure my teacher isn't looking over at me, I pull it out and read the text.

Bryce: _**Hey, I'm going to stay behind a little in class. I don't want anyone seeing us leave together.**_

Ohm: ** _That's fine. I'll meet up with you at your locker._**

The bell then rings and everyone around me start packing up and leaving, while I hang back and take my time. Once I have everything, I walk to my locker and start putting away my text books and getting out anything I need. "Heard you got lunch detention for not paying attention in chemistry," I hear someone say beside me.

I shake my head and slam my book into the back of the locker. "That's stupid, man. Even without paying attention, I got the answer right!"

"You know that Ms. Marbles is a hard ass. She'll send you to detention for just thinking about your phone."

I chuckle. "Well, I'm just going in for one lunch, so I lucked out. Thank god it was a question on Ohm's Law."

"You're a fucking nerd, you know that."

I laugh, "Whatever."

He shuts his locker and looks over to me. "Ready to go?"

My eyes widen. I forgot that I always walked to my car with Tyler after school so we could plan out our nights. I quickly take a look over my shoulder and see that Bryce is just barely getting to his locker.

Taking a deep breath, I nod and say, "Yeah," as I shut my locker and start walking with him. We start walking down the hall and talking, while I slip my phone out and send a quick text to Bryce, telling him to wait at his locker for me. I then walk with Tyler to the doors leaving the building, before I stop and say, "Oh shit. I forgot, I need to go to the school's library. I need to get a book for my history class."

"Oh, alright. Well, remember, ten tonight!"

"Got it," I say as I start to back away from him. One he leaves the school, I turn around and run back to the lockers.

By the time I get there, Bryce is the only person left in the hallway, and he's just standing by his locker. I run over and wrap an arm around his waist. He smiles and pushes me slightly before we start walking to my car. After a short drive, we get to the center of downtown, or at least our town's downtown, and we find a place to park my truck.

We decide to go get pizza first at a little pizza shop everyone in school eats at. It takes a lot of energy out of me though to not put my arm around Bryce when we walk in, or to grab his hand. When we go up to get our food, I can't help but take a few jabs at the cashier.

After all, "You look so cute in your uniform, Chilly. Where's Ze when you need him? I'm sure he'd love to see you in an apron. Or is that only for when you're cooking dinner?"

"Shut up, Ohm," he says as he glares at me. "It's bad enough I have to work here, I don't need to keep hearing jokes about the damn apron, what Ze and I do when I get off work, or how I look like a real Italian with this stupid uniform."

Bryce and I laugh before we get our pizza and walk out, going back to my truck to eat in the bed. As we eat, we start talking about our channels and what games we're excited for. Then, we hit a topic we both know we need to talk about.

"So what are you going to do with Vanoss," I ask him.

"There's nothing I can do. He and I will have to keep pretending to be friends. If I were to just stop hanging out with him, people will keep bugging me to play with him and try to find out why I don't talk to him anymore."

"I guess you're right," I say, taking another slice. "I mean, whenever we don't play together, that's all people ever want to see."

He giggles, "Well maybe now we can make that happen a lot more often."

I smile and really want to lean in and kiss him, but I stop myself. Once we're done eating our pizza, he and I take a walk around the park before we go and get some ice cream from the candy store. We continue to walk around, eating, for maybe an hour, until finally we have to leave. He and I walk back to my truck, and the moment I start the engine, I reach over and take his hand. He smiles at me and moves closer to me, hugging my arm and resting his head on my shoulder. Because of this, I make sure to take the longest route possible to Bryce's house.

When I finally do get to Bryce's house, we sit in my truck for a little while, just trying to say goodbye. After a while, I finally lean in and kiss him, which he quickly returns. I can feel myself smiling into the kiss, and all I want is for this to last forever. However, we had to pull away, and I watch him as he slides out of my truck.

"Was Rob going to be home tomorrow?"

"Nope. Why; you want to come over?"

He bite his lip and looks me up and down before saying, "Maybe."

I smirk at him and say, "Wait for me by your locker tomorrow. We'll go straight to my house after school."

"Will do. See you tomorrow, Ohmie."

"Night, Brycey."


	3. Introducing The Reward System

***Warning* This chapter contains smut**

*Ohm's POV*

Once I make sure that Rob and my mom aren't home, I take Bryce's hand and we run up to my room. It's been a week since the night he showed up at my house, and we've been on quite a few dates, though it's already a bit tiring.

Whenever my mom or Rob are home, we normally have the same two dates all the time. Pizza and ice cream, or we'll go to the town's library for coffee, because for some reason libraries have coffee shops now, and we'll work on homework together. However, we're always more excited for when they aren't home, for obvious reasons.

If I wasn't with him, I don't think I could be happy in this relationship, but I am. Every second with him is fun, and every kiss we share gets sweet. I'm honestly amazed with how much I've fallen in love with him in such a short time. It would all be better if my body wasn't asking me to do more.

The moment my door closes and I lock it, I push Bryce into it and start to roughly kiss him, running my hands all over his body. He moans into the kiss, loving every second of it, and I enjoy the sounds that come out of him. We start to strip down as we make our way to my bed, only breaking our kiss to throw something off of us, and soon we are both naked, and I'm hovering above him.

The last couple times we did anything, I went a lot easier on him than I would have liked too. Don't get me wrong, I love fucking him, but I know I would enjoy it more if we did it the way I like it. The only thing stopping me is that I still don't want to hurt him. But, I think we both may be ready to go at my speed.

I break our kiss and look down at him. "Hey, Bryce. Would you mind if we tried something different?"

"Are you already bored of this," he asks, looking upset by my question.

"Oh no, that's not what I mean," I quickly say, running my hand on the side of his face. He just moves his face away, showing me that he doesn't want me to do that. "I just- well... I wanted to know if it was okay if we took this to a different speed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I kind of wanted to go a little rougher than how we've been doing this."

He looks back to me. "You want to go rougher?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love this, but I think it would be more fun if we went a little harder and faster than how we've been going. Maybe do a couple things that would seem a bit mean if seen by others."

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Well, I guess that's okay."

I smile and kiss him before I get up and grab a bottle of lube from my nightstand.

Oh yeah, I also started buying this myself, because I do not want to use the same shit Rob uses to- _Oh god, I do not want to think about that!_

Shaking what I'm going to have to talk about in therapy out of my mind, I quickly put some on my cock and on two of my fingers before I go back to Bryce, who's now sitting up and watching me. I walk over and push him down, kissing him again, and sliding one finger into him.

I break away and start to move that finger around in him, rubbing certain spots that I know he loves and watching as he squirms and moans. Soon I add in the second finger and start to move them in and out of him, spreading them open inside him, widening his hole for me. His moans get a little louder as I do this, making me grow really hard. I then take my other hand and start rubbing his thigh, before I slide it up to his nipple and start to rub it. Then, without a second thought, I roughly squeeze it and twist it, making him moan even louder.

Smiling at his reaction, I continue to do this as I lean over and start to suck on his other nipple, biting down on it every so often. Soon I have him begging for me to just get started, and I decide to have a little more fun. I hover over his again and look right into his eyes.

"What do you want?" As he's about to answer, I twist his nipple and pound my fingers into him, making him moan loudly. "Tell me what you want."

"God Ryan, please!"

"Please what? Tell me what you want," I say as I slowly pull my finger out, rubbing the walls in him.

As soon as he's about to start talking, I twist his nipple again and pound my fingers in him, causing him to moan again. "Fuck! Ryan, please just put it in me!"

"Put what in you, Bryce? You need to tell me," I say with a smirk.

I start to move my fingers in and out of him a lot faster now and this makes him moan and start to squirm again. Finally, he yells, "Oh my god, Ohmie! Fuck me! For the love of God, please just fuck me!"

I chuckle before I lean down and give him another kiss as I slide my fingers out of him. When I pull away, I take my dick and line myself to his hole and slowly push my head in. I keep my eyes on him as he throws his head back, moaning as I go in, and his arms wrap around my neck the moment I'm completely inside him. I start off slow, just moving in and out of him a couple times before I start to speed up and going harder. It isn't long until I'm going at the speed he is most comfortable with; however, I'm not going to stay at it for long.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, I lower my body so that I'm closer to him, and then I start speeding up again. As I go faster, I also start pounding into him much harder than I had before. He shuts his eyes, throws his head back, and arches his back as I abuse his ass, his moans growing louder and are slowly starting to turn into screams. I lean my head down and I start sucking and biting his collarbone as he digs his nails into my back.

His legs wrap tightly around my waist, and I can feel Bryce starting to twitch under me. I pull myself up and pull him close to me as I continue to pound into him. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Without stopping, I look over to see what happened and see Bryce biting into me. Shaking my head, I pull him off of me and wrap a hand around his neck. I try to go even faster than I already was going and I watch Bryce's face. He tries to get my hand off of him, but I keep a strong hold on him. Soon I see his face start to turn white and his eyes start to roll to the back of his head. This is when I take my hand off of him, and he gasps for air.

I pry his hands off of me and I pull out of him, before I flip him onto his stomach and I go back into him. Then I wrap my arm around his neck and I lean on him as I start back up again. I kiss the back of his neck as I quickly pick back up in speed, and I slide my hand under him and wrap my hand around him. His moans fill my room, sweat is beating down both of us, and I feel myself coming close to the edge. As I'm about to finish, I start to twist my hand around as I pump Bryce, making him a moaning mess. Then, with one last twist, he cums all over my hand and bed and I release inside him.

When I pull out and let him go, he collapses onto my bed and I see him starting to twitch. I'm panting heavily, tired and feeling extremely satisfied now. I then walk over to my window and open it, letting my room air out. Then I walk over to my nightstand and light a cherry blossom candle that my mom just bought. Well, she bought about twenty of them, so she wouldn't notice one or two going missing. Plus, it's more than strong enough to cover any scent that lingers in the room when we're done.

Once I light the candle, I walk back over to my bed and I move Bryce over, making it so that we both can lay in my bed, and I bring him close to me. "That was... That was so much more intense than I thought it would be," he says as he wraps his arms around me.

I chuckle and kiss his forehead. "It really was."

"I don't know how to feel about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it was crazy. I bit you, you choked me, but that felt so good. I don't know why though."

I laugh as he starts to over think what we just did. "Just relax, Brycey."

"I don't know if I want to do that again." My eyes widen when he says that. "What if we go too far and really hurt each other? I don't want us to get found out because we went too far."

"Brycey, it's fine. We didn't even do that much."

"But I don't want us to get hurt by this."

The gears in my head start turning as I try to come up with something to say. I really want us to keep doing this, but I don't want to push him to do anything he isn't really comfortable with. Suddenly, I get an idea. "Why don't we try something then?" He looks up at me. "Why don't we slowly move some stuff into what we do?"

"Ohmie-"

"I know you don't want to, but it would only be a couple things, and they wouldn't be too harsh. And if you let me do them, then I'll give you a reward."

"A reward?"

"Yeah. Say there's something you want to do that you don't think I would want to do; you can ask me to do it as a reward."

He sits up and looks down at me. "So, it could be anything I want?" I nod my head. He looks down, thinking over what he's going to ask for, and then he looks back up at me, shyly. "Can we go another round?"

I smirk, "Oh you want to go another round?"

He nods and then says, "But... Can I.... Can I top?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You want to top me?" He nods again. I sit up and give him a sweet kiss before I tell him, "Alright. We can try it if you want."

He smiles and kiss me, and I make sure to wrap my arms around his neck. We then lay back down, and he moves over so that he is laying on top of me. He starts to run his hands all over my body as he slips his tongue in my mouth, taking control of our situation. However, I then notice that his legs are placed on the sides of mine. I break our kiss and giggle at him. "You know, for you to be on top, you need to be in between my legs, right."

He turns red as he moves his legs in between mine and he laughs. "Sorry, it's already a habit."

We then start kiss again, his hands running from my chest to my hair and then down my body. Soon, they are down to our dicks, and he takes them both with one hand and he starts jerking us both off. I break our kiss and roll my head back. "Shit, how the hell did you come up with this?"

He giggles as he starts kissing down my jaw line and down my neck. When I open my eyes, I see the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand, and I quickly reach over to grab it. Bryce sees me do this, and he takes the bottle before me. I watch as he pours a little too much into his fingers and bite my lip when I feel him slide his finger in me.

I moan loudly as he starts to rub my inner walls while he moves in and out of me. Then, he slides another finger into me, and then another. I'm arching my back as he moves the three fingers in and out and he stretches me out. Mix that with the pleasure I'm also getting from him stroking me is putting me on cloud nine.

Soon he pulls his fingers out of me and he lets go of me, and I prepare myself, mentally. I hear his pour more lube on his dick, and then I feel him line himself up with me. Then he slowly pushes his way in, and I clench my teeth. This is the first time someone is going to be inside me, and although it hurts, I can't help but love the pure idea of Bryce being my first time, twice.

Once Bryce is inside of me, I wrap my arms and legs around him and feel him starting to move in and out of me. I let out a couple soft moans, however, he doesn't do to well after a short while. He's barely picking up speed, and it feels like he isn't going as hard as he could. I try to encourage him to go harder and faster, which helps him a little, but not a lot.

After a couple of minutes, I can't help but grow impatient. I know that this is his first time, but something is holding him back, and I don't know what it is. All I want to do right now is push him out of me and finish us both off right now, however, he wanted to be the top. I'd have to find another way.

Suddenly, an idea comes to my mind, and I let out a moan before I say, "Let me ride you, Brycey."

He quickly says yes and he pulls out of me, sitting back against the headboard, and I quickly get on top of him, setting myself down on him, before I start bouncing. It doesn't take me long to go as hard and as fast as I like, and this makes both of us throw our head back as we moan. Bryce leans into me and starts to suck on my neck and his hand goes back to my dick, and he starts to jerk me off again. All the attention makes me moan even louder, and starts to make me carve more. Suddenly, I feel him flex inside me, which causes him to hit my prostate. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I dig my nails into his shoulders.

After a few more pounds, I feel him cum into me, however, I wasn't done yet. Bryce notices this and he pushes me off of him. He then gets onto his hands and knees and comes close to me before he starts to kiss and lick my dick. My face starts to heat up as I watch him mess around with my dick for a couple seconds before he opens his mouth and starts to suck me off.

As he starts to bob his head, I moan and feel my body relax as I take in the warmth from his mouth. Soon my hands slide into his hair, and I try to keep myself from just ramming my dick into the back of his throat. However, I can't fight myself for too long.

"Do you have a gag reflex," I ask him when he's licking my head.

He looks up at me and says, "I don't know."

"Well, let's find out," I tell him before I then shove his head down onto my dick.

I then start to move his head back and forth for him, feeling my dick hit the back of his throat every time. Not long after I make him deep throat me, I finally cum, and I start petting his hair as he sucks every drop up.

When he comes back up, he looks at me and says, "Fuck you."

I laugh before I say, "Hey, at least we now know you don't have a gag reflex." He shakes his head and then crawls over, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down so we could cuddle. "So how was being the top?"

"Too much work. I think I'll stick with being a bottom."

I then laugh and kiss his forehead before I pull him close to me and fall asleep with him in my arms.


	4. Leave Us Alone

"You almost ready," I ask as I walk over to Bryce's locker.

He looks over to me and smiles. "Yeah, almost. I just need to actually grab a few things and then we can go."

It's now been about two months since Bryce and I got together, and I really couldn't be any happier. I mean, I would like us to do a little bit more, but I don't want to push it. I think I'll bring the idea up sometime this week, or maybe next. After all, there's a 50's style diner opening up, and I'm sure no one would think twice about two friends going in to eat. At least, that's what I hope.

When he closes his locker, he turns to me and smiles. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's get going."

"Where are you guys going," we suddenly hear someone say. Bryce and I then look behind him and see Evan and Tyler walking towards us.

I have to take a deep breath and bite my tongue the moment I see that stupid smile on Evan's face. Ever since Bryce came to me in tears that night, I've been holding myself back. Every time I see Evan, all I can think about is punching that stupid smile off of his face and shoving his stupid hockey stick up his ass. However, I hold myself back, and only because of Bryce.

"We're going to my place," I tell them. "We both are having a little trouble with some of our classes, so we're going to help each other out."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I need to talk to Bryce really fast," Evan starts. He then looks over to Bryce and I notice his eyes travel up and down his body, before he says, "Privately."

"Uh, I don't know about that. I mean, we really should get going," Bryce quickly says as he tries to take a step back.

Before we can react however, Evan reaches over and wraps his arm around Bryce's neck and starts to drag him away. "Oh it will only be a minute, and it's kind of important. I'm sure Ohm's parents won't mind you guys going home a couple minutes later."

I take a couple step forward to try to stop them, but I'm stopped by Tyler, who steps in between them and me. I keep my eyes locked on Bryce and watch as Evan leads him into a dark classroom and closes the door behind him. As soon as I see the door shut, I turn to Tyler and lean against Bryce's locker.

"Never thought I'd hear about you focusing on school."

"Yeah, well Rob has been breathing down my neck about my grades, so I need to get them up."

"Is that so?" He looks back towards the room before he turns to me and says, "Are you sure there isn't another reason?"

I raise an eyebrow, and then I pretend to act shocked when I realize what he means. _I can't let anyone know about my sexuality, but if people believed I had a different one, that wouldn't hurt me._

"Oh no, that's not it at all man. I'm not into him."

""Is that so?"

"Nah man, I'm asexual."

His eyes widen. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah... Or at least I think I am. I mean, haven't you noticed that I don't exactly pay attention to any of the girls or guys here? It makes sense that that would be the reason why."

"Oh, shit. I didn't know. I just thought you were just gay or something."

I shrug, "It's not a problem or anything. I just, don't see myself with anyone here."

As I continue to talk and lie to Tyler, I constantly look over to the classroom. _I wonder what's going on in there?_

*Bryce's POV*

As soon as Evan closes the door and turns on the lights, I lean against the desk and try to act like I'm not bothered by this fuck boy. "What do you want," I ask in a annoyed tone.

"What," he says, grabbing my chin and pulling me closer to his face. "No kiss and a hug?"

I push his hand off of me and stare into his eyes. "I don't exactly do that with people I'm not dating. Especially when they have the nerve to lie about what they do with me and then break up with me for not putting out."

"What? Where did-"

"Save it! I heard you talking to someone a few days before you dumped me, and I heard everything." I then put my hands behind my head and in a mocking tone, I say, "Oh yeah. He's such a horny fuck. I swear, I've had him riding my dick almost every night. But that's not what we're here for. Let's get into the hot shit. This happened at that park in the middle of town."

His eyes widen when he hears me say that. "Oh, you heard all of that?"

"Yes I heard all of that! I can't believe you were telling lies about me! For the love of God, a park?! What am I; a whore?! And along with that, you fucking did that while I was spending the night with you! That's so disrespectful!"

"So I told a couple stories; big deal."

"It is a big deal, Evan! If anyone you told the shit to decided to tell anyone else, my reputation will be ruined and I'm going to be forced out of the closet!"

He rolls his eyes. "Alright, alright. I won't tell them any more lies about is." He then smirks and grabs my waist. "So how about I tell them a couple true stories? I'm sure you'll enjoy it a lot more if we had some fun before hand."

I scrunch up my face and push him off of me. "Fuck off! We're done, Evan! You said it yourself!"

"That was, like, two months ago. Come on, Brycey. I miss you."

"No!"

I turn to walk out of the room, only to be stopped when he slams his hand against the doorframe and he stares into my eyes. "I really think you should think this through, Bryce. After all, it's pretty obvious that you have a thing for a certain masked man out there. How fast do you think I can make a rumor go throughout school that you and Ohm are dating?"

My eyes widen and I feel the air get pulled for my body. However, I quickly try to pull myself together and I say, "I dare you to try it. Even with your reputation, Ohm and I are pretty big online. People love us, and your reputation only matters in this town. How much damage do you think a couple tweets will do to you?"

I'm bluffing so damn hard right now. Even online, Evan is so much bigger than any of us could dream of. However, his image is really important to him, much more than it really should, so I'm hoping this threat will work.

He growls at me before he pulls his arm back. I then walk out and walk straight back to Ohm. "Ready to go, man," I say before I practically grab his arm and pull him away.

"I guess I am. Later Tyler," he yells before he gets out of my hold and he keeps up beside me. Once we get into his car, he turns to me and asks, "So what happened?"

"He dragged me in there to try to get back with me. Bastard even tried to threaten to tell the whole school I was bi."

He shakes his head. "That fucking asshole."

"Yeah, but I turned him down. After all, why go back with someone who had no problem talking about shit when I can be with someone who is the shit."

He laughs before he leans over and kisses me. When he pulls away, he looks into my eyes and says, "How did I get so lucky to get you?"

I giggle and kiss him before I tell him, "I think I should be asking that question."


	5. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just so everyone knows, I decided to give Ohm's mom the name Nikki, so when it switches to Nikki's point of view, just remember that in this story, that's who Nikki is.**

*Ohm's POV*

Bryce and I collapse onto my bed after finishing an amazing round. It's now been four months since Bryce came to my house that night, and every day feels more and more like a dream. I look over and see that his body is still twitching, which makes me chuckle. Despite hating how rough I was the first time I went almost all out on him, he's grown to actually enjoy rough sex now. Something that I obviously love.

I get out of bed and start doing everything I normally do to get rid of the heavy scent of sex, and then I go back to bed and lay next to Bryce, bringing him close and cuddling up with him. We both relax once we're pressed together, and we enjoy each other's company. I kiss his forehead, tasting the sweat still lingering on him, and I feel him starting to drift to sleep. However, there's something that I really wanted to do, and I need him awake to do it. So, I tighten my hold on him and rub his back.

"Hey Brycey," I whisper into his ear. He hums in response. "Can we do something really fast?"

"I'm too tired to go another round, Ohmie."

"No, not that. I... I wanted to know if we could take a picture together."

This wakes him up and he pulls away from me. "A picture? Ryan, I don't want anyone finding out about us."

"I'm not going to post it anywhere. I just want to have a couple of pictures of us together. Just for us."

"I don't know, Ohmie."

"Please. I promise, no one will find out about them. No one will find out about us. They'll stay on my phone, where no one will see them."

"... Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive."

"... Well, okay I guess. But no more than three pictures, okay."

I smile and kiss him before I get back up and grab my hoodie, pulling my phone out of the pocket. "What type of pictures are we going to take," he asks me.

"I just want to take a couple romantic ones. Nothing sexual."

"So should we get dressed?"

I laugh, "Please, you can barely stay awake after we're done. We'll just take them shoulder up and then we can go to sleep after."

I crawl back over to him and lay next to him as I pull my camera up. I set a timer for three seconds, and then I pull him closer to me. He puts his head on my chest, his hand resting on the other side, and we both look up to the camera, relaxes smiles on our face. That's our first picture.

After I save the picture, he crawls up a little more so that his head is next to mine. I look into his beautiful, baby blue eyes and I press my forehead against his. Then I turn to my side and I wrap my arm around his shoulders, and he rests both his hands on my shoulders. That's our second picture.

My arm slides down to his waist and I pull him close to me. I then shut my eyes and brush my lips against his. He moves his hands back and wraps his arms around my neck and I feel him gently kiss me. This is our third picture.

When I pull away, I roll onto my back and show him the three pictures. All of them looking adorable to me. He smiles and hugs me before saying, "Let's take one more."

I laugh and say, "Alright. You want to take it."

He nods his head and takes my phone before he sits up. I do the same and then I wrap my arms around his chest, pulling him back towards me. He holds the phone up and I put my head next to his, but I turn to the side and I give him a sweet little peck on his cheek. This is our last picture.

And we look through the pictures, I smile and hold Bryce close to me. Then he says, "Send me them. I want to have them too."

I laugh and kiss his forehead. "For someone who didn't even want to take these, you're really loving this."

He pushes me, "Well, there's really nice. Just send them to me."

"Alright, alright," I say before I text them to him. Afterwards, I pull him back down and I kiss him one last time before we cuddle up to each other and drift to sleep. The whole time, I just can't stop smiling.

_How the hell did I get so lucky?_

***Time Skip***

*Nikki's POV*

"Hey mom," Ryan yells from his bedroom.

"Yeah sweetie," I yell back from the kitchen.

"Have you seen my keys?"

I turn around and look on the island, seeing his keys just sitting there. "They're down here," I answer before I turn back to putting the chicken in the fryer.

I hear him and Bryce run down the stairs and they come into the kitchen. Ryan grabs his keys and then says, "Thanks mom. I'm going to drop Bryce off at his house really fast."

I turn back around and ask, "Why don't you stay for dinner, Bryce? I'm making fried chicken with corn and baked potatoes."

I can hear Ryan's stomach growl at just the mention of dinner, which makes Bryce and I giggle and him blush. "It sounds great Mrs. W, but my parents are expecting me home."

"Well, okay. Be careful, Ryan. And hurry back."

"Will do mama," he says before he kisses my cheek and runs out the door with Bryce.

When I turn back to the cooking, I sigh to myself. I know the real reason why he doesn't want to join us for dinner, but I have no choice. Right now, Rob is our main source of income, and I would have nowhere to go if I were to leave him. I just have to get a promotion at work and then Ryan and I could get an apartment together. He could be happier.

When I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, I take a deep breath and force my smile. "How's dinner coming, babe," Rob says before he smacks my ass.

I roll my eyes and say, "It will be ready in ten minutes."

"Where'd the brat go?"

I clinch my teeth at what he called my son. "Ryan just took his friend home. He should be back before dinner is ready."

I then hear him chuckle and say, "Well look what he left behind." I turn my head and see him holding up Ryan's cell phone.

"Again? I swear, he would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body."

"Let's see what's on here."

"What? No," I say as I walk over and take the phone from him. "He deserves to have his privacy."

"He's a teenager; no he doesn't." He walks around me and tries to take the phone out of my hands again. "Don't you want to know if he is doing drugs, or is talking to someone. He could be dating someone and we wouldn't know it."

I pull the phone away from him. "Yes I do; however, I trust that Ryan wouldn't do anything. He has his own brand to worry about since he started working online."

He rolls his eyes and leans against the island. "Still don't understand what it is he does; though, you'd think someone who works online would put a password on his phone."

I turn around and start walking upstairs. "That's all the more reason to trust him. He hasn't done anything to give us a reason not too."

I then go into Ryan's room and put the phone on his nightstand. Before I walk out, I make sure to shut his window for him and blow out the candle he thinks he stole from me. Once I do that, I walk out of his room, shutting the door behind me, and then I go back down to the kitchen and get back to cooking.

"I swear, that boy has to be hiding something from us, or he's broken. I mean, he's almost seventeen years old, and the boy hasn't even kissed a girl. When I was his age, I was running around, trying to get with as many girls as I could."

"And you had to ask your parents for every dollar you spent," I giggled. "I remember, because that was why I didn't date you for more than a week back in high school. Ryan is working, and he has never asked us for a cent since then."

"Hey, even with having no job or money, I still had a lot of girlfriends, and I got you in the end."

_Only because it was between dating and marrying you, or moving back in with my parents and having to quit my job and possibly lose Ryan._

"Either way, if he wanted us to know about something, he would tell me. He's a mama's boy after all."

"Maybe that's why he can't get a girlfriend."

I just roll my eyes and get back to cooking. _Yeah, that's totally the reason._


	6. Destroyed

*Nikki's POV*

It's a lazy, Friday night, and Ryan and I decide to relax and watch a couple movies. Rob would join us, if he wasn't such a asshole to Ryan during dinner. Again.

As we're watching one of our favorite movies, Rob calls me into the kitchen. Rolling my eyes, I ask Ryan to pause the movie while I go and see what Rob wanted. Once I walk in, I see him sitting at the table with Ryan's phone in his hand.

"Rob, what are you doing?!"

He looks at me with fire burning in his eyes, and he jumps up and shoves the phone in my face. "Where's that fucking faggot?!"

I cover my mouth in shock when I see what he was looking at. It is a picture of Ryan kissing Bryce. "Oh god," I say, worried for Ryan's safety now.

"Where is he?!"

Mom mode turns on, and I know that I need to protect my baby boy, so I grab the phone from him and say, "You are not going to lay a hand on him!"

"Who said I was," he says as he pushes pass me. I run after him and he ignores Ryan, who's still sitting on the couch, and he goes upstairs.

"What's going on, mom," Ryan asks me as I follow Rob.

"I don't know, sweetie, but I'm going to see what I can do." I run upstairs, but stop when I see Rob throwing clothes into a bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to hurt that queer, but I am going to kick him out of my house."

"What?! No, you are not kicking my baby out! He has no where else to go, and I am not allowing you to put him out on the streets!"

"Do you want to be thrown out too? Because last time I checked, this house was under my name, and I can kick both of you out! Only reason why I'm not throwing you out with that fag, is because I love you so fucking much!"

"If you really loved me, then you would leave him alone!"

He closes the bag and grabs Ryan's keys from his desk. He then grabs it and his backpack and tries to walk out of the room, but I block off the exit. "Get out of the way."

"No!"

"Nikki-"

"No! I'm not letting you kick my son out!"

He sighs, drops the bags, and then grabs my arms. "I don't have time for this," he then says before he throws me back, making me land on Ryan's bed. "We will talk about this later!"

I quickly get up and roll over, only to see him slam the door shut. Tears start to build up in my eyes as I run to the door, hearing him run down the stairs. Down to my baby.

When I open the door, all I hear is Ryan yelling for Rob to let him go, and I start to break down.

*Ohm's POV*

"Get the fuck out of this house," Rob yells as he throws me out the front door and onto the yard.

"Robert, stop," my mom begs as she tries to pull him away from me.

"I fucking knew you were a faggot! You're disgusting, and you had the nerve to bring another fag into my house! I should fucking kill you!"

Tear are rushing down my face as I watch him throw two bags at me, both hitting me in the head. One was my backpack for school, while the other was a bag poorly filled with my clothes. He then grabs my keys from his pocket and throws it at me, ripping off the house key as he does so.

"Stay the hell away from this house, you fucking pansy! If I catch you anywhere near this house ever again, I fucking swear to god-"

"ROBERT STOP IT," my mom screams as tears run down her face.

He pushes her off of him before turning back to me and spitting on the ground in front of me. He then slams and locks the door, leaving me, shaking on the ground. _Getting kicked out of my dad's house wasn't even this bad._

I gasp as I realize what just happened. Rob just kicked me out of my mom's home. I don't have anywhere else to go. I don't have anymore family in town. I'm... I'm homeless.

My breathing starts to speed up as panic starts to kick in. I need to find somewhere to go, but I don't know where I can go. I can't stay at a hotel, I'm going to be broke in a month. I would try to find an apartment, but I only have enough money to last me a month for food. My computer is in the house, and there's no way Rob would let me back in.

My computer... I'm not going to be able to record or upload my videos without it! My job! My subscribers! How can I work without my computer?! I can't edit or upload! I can't stream!

My heart is beating extremely hard and my breathing is getting worse. I feel like I'm having a panic attack! My life is over!

I'm taken out of my head when I feel water hit me. That son of a bitch turned the sprinklers on on me. Still feeling my heart pounding heavily in my chest, I grab both of my bags and my keys and I run to my truck. When I get into the truck, I throw my stuff into the backseat and I start wiping my face, trying to dry it from the stupid water and my tears. Once it's somewhat dry, I open my backpack and pulled out my hoodie, feeling really cold after all of that.

Then, I sit in the car and try to think. I can't be here right now. Rob is going to do something if I stay, I just know it. But where can I go? There's only one person who comes to my mind, and it might help me a lot to see him right now. So, I start the engine and I drive straight to Bryce's house.

When I get there, I decide to leave my bags in the truck, just in case his parents say I can't stay here. Tears are still running down my face as I run up to the door and start knocking. After waiting for a minute, the door opens, and I see Bryce's mom.

"Ryan? It's almost ten at night, what are you doing here?"

Through my tears, I say, "Hello Mrs. McQuaid; is Bryce home?"

She stares at me, a worried expression on her face before she pulls me into the house and calls for Bryce. She grabs a piece of tissue paper and hands it to me. I thank her and start trying to dry my tears again.

"What happened, sweetie? Why are you crying? Why are you here? Where's you mom? Why are you all wet?"

I'm about to tell her what happened, but stop when I see Bryce walk into the room. "Ohm?" I instantly turn to him and run over, wrapping my arms around him and I start crying into his shoulder. "Ohm? Mom? What's going on?"

Through my sobs, I tell them, "R-Rob k-kicked m-m-me ou-ou-out!"

"What," Bryce and his mom yell at the same time.

I try to catch my breath and I quickly come up with a lie so that Bryce's mom doesn't question why I'm here. "He-he said he was t-tired of t-taking care of a b-brat that wasn't even his. He threw me out of the h-house and turned the sprinklers on to get me to leave!"

"Why that god damn," Bryce's mom starts but stops herself. "What about your mother?"

"Last I saw, he threw her into the house. He just didn't want me there."

"She let you get thrown out," Bryce yells.

"Not really. She was trying to stop him, but he just pushed her off of him."

"Oh, Bryce, you two stay here! I need to make a phone call!"

I look over my shoulder and see Bryce's mom walk into the kitchen. Bryce then pulls me away and whispers, "Let's go to my room." I nod and follow him as he leads me down the hall and into his room. He then closes and locks his door and we both sit down on his bed. "Was all of that true?"

"Not really," I say, looking down at the ground. "Rob did kick me out and turned the sprinklers on on me, but he didn't do it because he was tired of taking care of me. He... He found the pictures."

"He... He what?"

"He found the pictures we took last week. I left my phone in the kitchen while my mom and I were watching a movie, and he got into it. He kicked me out for being gay."

"Oh my god."

"Bryce... I don't know what to do. I don't have anymore family here."

"What about your dad?"

"He kicked me out two years ago. That's why I've been living with my mom. His wife walked in on me watching gay porn and was so disgusted by me that she made him kick me out. My mom was the only person I was able to turn to, and now, I can't even talk to her. They still have my phone. I don't have anyone."

I look over and see him staring at me in pure shock. "Bryce... Can I stay here for a little while? It's only going to be until I can get an apartment or something. I just don't have anywhere else to go."

His eyes suddenly go wide and he looks away from me. He has his hands covering his mouth and I notice that he is starting to shake his head. He stands up and walks away from me, shaking his head a lot faster now, and I can hear him saying something into his hands, but I can't make out the words. His hands move into his hair and he grabs them tightly as he continues to shake his head and mutter something.

"Bryce," I say, a little scared.

"I fucking knew taking those fucking pictures was a bad idea," he says in a low voice. "But you just **had** to fucking take them. You just **had** to give him ammo to kick you out, when he already didn't like you."

I'm taken back by his words. _Is he really saying this was my fault?_

"And now what," he says even louder, turning to me now. "You want to come here to get me kicked out too! Is that why you're here?! To get me in trouble too?!"

"What?! No, Bryce-"

"Oh please! You know how religious my parents are! That's why you lied to my mom just now! So she didn't kick you out of here for being gay too! But now you want to move in?! So what?! You can out me?!"

"No, Bryce! That isn't it at all! I just need a place to stay! I don't have anyone else to turn to!"

"Bullshit! We have so many friends, but you come to me!"

"Because we were best friends before we started dating. I just-"

"I bet you were hoping I would put out out of petty, right?!"

"What?! No! Sex is the last thing on my mind right no-"

"Shut up! I know you are thinking about it now! That's all you've ever thought about since the night we hooked up! Since the fucking night you took advantage of me!"

My jaw drops. "'Took advantage'?! Bryce, I asked you, like three or five times if you were sure you wanted to do anything and you kept saying yes!"

"I had just gotten dumped, Ryan! I was dumped for not putting out! Why the hell would I put out for you, when I didn't even put out for the guy I was dating for five months?! I was heartbroken, and I just needed a pick me up!"

He then shakes his head and turns away from me again. "I can't even get back together with Evan after how everything played out in that classroom. I've lost him for good."

A fresh new wave of tears is now pouring down my face. "I... I thought you cared about me."

He turns back to me. "Oh, don't you try to turn this on me! I was in this relationship because you made me your boyfriend the same night you fucked me, when all I wanted was a friend to help me when I was heartbroken! I didn't ask you to start dating, you did! I didn't ask for those pictures to have been taken, you did!"

My heart is breaking more and more the longer I sit here and listen to him. I want to say something, but I can't find any words to say. Everything is crashing around me. The world is burning. Everything I had is being taken away.

He turns his back to me one last time before he points to the door and yells, "Get out of here! I don't want my parents to find out that we were anything! Just get out and don't come back!"

Everything is gone.

My world is destroyed.

My heart is dead.

Without saying a word, I just get up and walk out of the room. I don't look back. I don't try to beg for him to forgive me for my mistakes. I just leave.

As I'm about to walk out of the front door, I'm stopped by Bryce's mom. "Ryan, where are you going?"

"I need to leave."

"What? But, where are you going?"

"... I don't know..."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"... I... I don't think that's a good idea..."

"W-well, at least let me get you some food. I'm sure after all of this, you must be starving." 

I turn around just in time to see her run back into the kitchen and then run back with tupperware filled with something, I'm not too sure of what. She hands it to me and then says, "Before you leave, I just got off the phone with your mother. She said she wanted to meet with you. Go to the park in the middle of town."

"Okay... Thank you Mrs. McQuaid."

I walk out of the house and put the food in the backseat of my truck. Then I get into the truck and turn on the engine. Before I leave, I take one last look at Bryce's house, and I see him staring through the curtains in his room. I'm guessing he's just waiting for me to leave.

Sighing, I put the truck in drive and go straight to the park. I then get out of the car and wait in the darkness for my mom to show up. After what feels like an hour, I finally see her pulling up.

At first, I'm more than happy to see her. _Maybe she is leaving him now. Maybe she came to take me home. Maybe she called someone to come get me._

I start to run over to her, but stop when I see her pulling out a blanket, sheet, and another bag of clothes. My mask sitting on top of the pile.

"... Mom?"

She puts the stuff on the ground in front of me and says, with tears rolling down her face, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I wish I could get you more, but Rob is so mad right now."

"You're... You're staying with him? Even after he threw me out?"

"I don't have a choice! If I leave, I'm on the streets too! I don't get enough money to pay for another divorce. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I tried helping as much as I could."

"Help?! How the hell is this helping me?!"

"No, I mean with hiding your relationship."

"Wh-what?"

"Ryan, I'm your mother. I know when you're trying to hide shit from me. Plus, when I kissed your forehead a few months back, I could taste the sweat and I realized that Bryce wasn't limping from falling down our stairs."

I feel myself cringe now when I think about that night.

"Here," she says as she pulls out my phone from her pocket. "I'm going to try to keep paying it so you can call and text with it, but I'm going to have to cut the data so Rob doesn't find out about it."

"Wait, but what am I supposed to do now?! Mom, I don't have anywhere to go!"

"Why don't you go to Bryce's house?"

"He dumped me! We're not dating anymore!"

She gasps and starts shaking her head. "Oh I'm so sorry for bring it up. Well, uh, maybe a hotel?"

"Are you paying for it? My computer is still at the house. My recording software. I'm out of a job now, I can't pay for a hotel room and still eat!"

"Well, uh, maybe-"

Anger starts taking over and I snap. "No, shut up! I can't believe you right now! You just saw the asshole you're married to throw out your son, and you have the fucking nerve to stay with him still! I have no where to go, but you're going to be going back home, sleep in a fucking bed, and you'll never have to worry about where your next meal will be coming from, like how I'm going to have to worry about now! This is bullshit!"

"Ryan, I wish there was something more I could do-"

"Just shut up!" Tears are rolling down my face as I rip my phone out of her hand and I grab the crap she gave me. "If you excuse me now, I have to figure out how I can sleep in my car now! Good night!"

I storm away from her, not looking back once as I open my backseat and cram the crap in there and move all my shit over. I then recline the driver side's seat as far back as it can go and I pull it out a little. When I look over my shoulder, I no longer see my mom.

_Good riddance._

I jump back into the truck, shutting and locking the doors, and I roll the windows down just a little bit in order to make it a little less hot than it already is in this crappy car. When I lay back, I can already tell that it's going to be a long night. It's not comfortable at all.

Sighing, I take out my phone and I turn it on, only to be greeted with a picture of me kissing Bryce on the cheek. "Oh, just what I want to see right now," I say, pissed off.

I then hit the back button and stare at the screen in shock. It wasn't in my gallery. It was in the text messages. Rob was going through my text messages and saw the pictures Bryce asked me to send him.

"Fucking son of a bitch," I yell, throwing my phone into the passenger seat. "This is your fucking fault! Not mine! You asked for those pictures!"

I roll onto my side and curl into a ball as tears start to pour out again. I'm making sure my back is facing the door out of habit, but it isn't doing much to make me comfortable.

As I start crying again, both sad and angry by how today went, I can't help but think of Bryce. To be honest, none of this would have happened if he hadn't come to my house. If he hadn't kissed me. If he didn't grind on me. If he didn't ask for it. If he hadn't made me fall in love with him.

_Giving into him was a mistake. Falling for him was a mistake. Being with him was a mistake. I should have never tried to help him that night._

As I cry, the past few months replay in my head. None of it seemed forced. None of it felt like I made him do anything, but I'm the bad guy here? Bullshit. It's fucking bullshit! This whole relationship felt so real, and all I did was love him through it! But that wasn't enough. Or maybe I'm just not meant to be loved.


	7. Regret

*Bryce's POV*

When I see Ohm drive away from the house, I sigh and close the curtain. Already I can feel the regret from every word I said to him. I was way too harsh, but I had to get rid of him. Seeing him that upset made me want to hold him close and kiss him. Something my parents would have thrown me out for as well. I just know it.

There's a knock at my door, and my mom opens it before I can even say anything. "Why did Ryan leave?"

I sigh, "He just left. Said something about not wanting to be a burden or something like that."

She walks over and sits on the edge of my bed. "That doesn't make sense. Why would he think he was a burden after driving all this way to see you?"

"I don't know."

"It makes even less sense considering you two are dating."

I feel the air get ripped from my chest and I look over, staring at my mom with eyes the size of the moon. "What?"

"Oh come now, Bryce; us adults are smarter than you think. Ryan's mom found out about you two the night you fell down Ryan's stairs, and she told your father and I the next day, when I went to visit your father at work for lunch."

"You-you guys all knew?!"

She nods her head. "None of us said anything, because we knew that if you guys wanted to tell us the truth, you would tell us. Plus we didn't want Rob to find out, which he obviously did anyways."

"Well, why are you telling me that you know now?"

"Because, I don't know how your relationship works, but I would have never let your father leave the house looking as sad as Ryan just did when we were dating. Now what happened?" I gulp and look away. "Bryce, what happened?"

"I... I broke up with him."

"YOU WHAT?! Bryce! The boy just got thrown out! Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't know you guys knew I was bisexual! You guys are always going to church, wanting to pray before we eat, go to bed, or even leave town. You guys are always helping out at the church... I thought you guys would hate me if you learned that I was into guys."

"Oh Bryce," she coos before she wraps her arms around me. "Your father and I could never hate you. We love you more than anything. Yes, it was shocking to hear that you and Ryan were... intimate, but we could never hate you. You can't control who you fall in love with. You can only listen to your heart, and go to the one God wanted you to be with."

She starts giggling before she says, "Though, your father smacked himself in the face after he realized that you were on the receiving end of your relationship."

"MOM!"

"Though Nikki and I weren't surprised. Between you and Ryan, we both agreed that you were more of a ladies man."

"Oh my god, mom please stop!" I quickly take a pillow case off of the pillow and put it over my head, now wanting to disappear.

"Okay, okay. However, there is something you need to do now." She pulls the pillowcase up and brings it up just a little pass my eyes. She then looks straight into them and says, "You need to talk to Ryan. You boys have plenty of friends, but he came here first for a reason. He asked to stay here for a reason. And that reason is you, and you know it."

I look down and sigh. "I know... But what if he hates me now?"

"He may be a little mad, but you need to try to speak to him. He needs you more than anything right now."

I'm about to say something, but me and her jump when we hear the front door slam open and we hear my dad cheering. She and I quickly run into the living and see my dad jumping around, a huge smile on his face.

"What's going on, sweetie?"

"I just got offered a higher position for a sister company! I'm going to be paid two dollars more an hour, and the benefits are so much better than at my current company! Even better, I asked them to see if there was a position there for you as well, and they said they would look into it!"

"That's great, dad," I say, smiling with him and my mom.

"I know! Oh, but we're going to need to take a vacation next week to go look at houses."

"What? Why," my mom asks.

"Because, this company is located in Georgia."

My jaw drops. _Georgia? That's so far away._

"When do we have to move," my mom asks.

"Two months. Bryce just finished school, so it wouldn't be a problem, right?"

"No," I quickly say. "It isn't a problem."

"Perfect! Now, I know it's late, but let's go out to eat! This calls for a celebration!"

I start to walk to my room, saying I'm going to grab something, when my mom pulls me aside. "We're not going to say anything to your father tonight, and we are going to celebrate this. However, this doesn't change anything. You need to talk to Ryan."

I take a deep breath and nod, knowing she's right. I just have to hope he'll listen to me.

***Two months later***

As I put the last box into the car, I can't help but feel my heart beat even harder than normal. I know it has nothing to do with us moving to Georgia, but because of what my parents are going to make me do.

"You ready to go, Bryce," I hear my mom ask me.

"Yeah."

"No more putting it off, right," my dad says, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, dad... My friends all told me that he's living near the park in the middle of town, so that's where we need to go."

"Alright. Then say goodbye to the house and get in the car. We need to go."

I get into the backseat and look down at my lap as my parents start to drive to the middle of town. When we get to the park, they stop and look back at me. "You ready, sweetie," my mom asks me.

"I don't have a choice. I don't think I'm ever going to see him again after this. He's blocked me on every social site we're on, and he won't talk to me any other way. So, I need to find him and talk to him."

"Then go do it," my dad says, nodding his head in approval.

I take a deep breath and get out of the car before I look around. Across the street, I can see Ohm's car, covered in dirt, so I decide to walk over and see if he's hanging around it. Unfortunately, when I get there, I can barely see inside, but it's clear that he isn't in there, or around it.

Sighing, I turn around and walk over to the park, hoping to see if he's in there. I walk around the whole park for maybe thirty minutes, but I'm unable to find him. Finally, I'm almost ready to give up, but decide to check one more place, in hopes of finding him.

I walk down the street a little and go into the town's library. When I walk in, I can see in the far back, are a row of computers. And on one of them, I can see Ohm.

My heart starts beating even harder as I see him get up from the computer to go get a cup of water from the cafe. He's lost weight. I can see that his shirt is big on him, but I know that shirt; I've ripped it off of him before. It fit his body so well back then, and now...

I can't help but find it hard to look at him right now. I'm scared for him. I don't know what to do. What to say. So I run out of the library.

I run back down the street and jump into the car. "Did you find him," my mom asks me.

"... No... I don't know where he is right now, but he isn't around here... Let's just go. I'll try to find a way to talk to him some other day."


	8. After

*Third Person*

As Mike walks up the stairs to one of his best friend's house, he mentally prepares himself for a mini fight. They had met about a year ago after his friend had moved to town, but he has been pretty much miserable throughout most of that time. He knows all about the story of his friend's ex boyfriends before he moved here, and he knows that he was unhappy with how he left things with one of them. However, just a few weeks ago, one of his exes posted a video of himself with his new boyfriend, and it broke his friend's heart.

Mike opened the door to his friend's bedroom, and sees that it is almost completely blacked out, due to the heavy curtains he got. The only light came from a laptop facing towards the door. In front of that laptop, laid a body. However, he could still see that there's a video playing on it, and he already knows who's video it is.

He rolls his eyes and turns on the light. "Bryce, you need to get up."

There's no movement.

Mike just marches over to the bed and pulls the earbuds out of Bryce's head, loud laughter blasting in them. Bryce sits up and tries to grab them back, but Mike just throws them behind the laptop.

"You need to stop doing this, man!"

"Oh bleh-bleh bleh bleh."

He groans, "I'm not Swag, so stop it."

"Whatever; just get out," Bryce whines as he turns back to his laptop.

"Not until I get you out of here. Come on, I was going to hang out with Gorilla and Swag at the Student Union. Just come with us."

"I don't want to."

He sighs before he see Bryce's phone on nightstand. He picks it up and turns it on, showing a picture of Ohm kissing Bryce on the cheek. The very picture that Bryce took, and the very picture that got Ohm kicked out.

"Why did you make this your lock screen?"

"I wanted to pretend that I didn't fuck up."

He puts the phone back down and he sits on the bed, pulling Bryce onto his shoulder as he starts to cry.

"Bryce, calm down."

"I was such an asshole! He and I had such a good thing, and I stupidly choose to break up with him when he needed me! I told him so many things that I didn't mean, and to top it off, I can't even apologize to him! He blocked me on everything, and now, I can't even talk to him!"

"Did he ever reply to your texts to him?"

"No! And I don't blame him. I was such an ass to him the last time we talked, and I turned my back on him when he needed me. Not to mention he posted that video of him and Delirious the next day. Either he knew it was me texting him, or he had really really good timing."

"Look, Bryce, why don't you just come out with us? We can help you get your mind off of them. It isn't healthy to lock yourself away from everyone and watch other people be happy while you're so miserable."

"I don't care. I don't want to go out. I just want to be left alone."

Bryce lays back down and grabs his earbuds. Mike sighs and stands up, giving up for the day. He already knew that he would come back tomorrow to try again, but it wouldn't change anything. Right now, Bryce was going through a depressing state that would pass with enough time. Until that time comes, Mike and his friends will continue to bug him.

Once Mike leaves the room, Bryce turns off the lights and plays the next video. He listens as the love of his life flirt with his old friend, laughs with his old group, and tells his current boyfriend he loves him. It take all of his strength to not break into tears.

_That should be me. I should be with him. I should be playing with him. I should be hugging and kissing him. I should be living with him!_

_It's not fair that Delirious is with him. I tried to get a hold of him! I tried texting him, and I didn't hear shit! That's not fair!_

_I... I want my Ohmie back... I will get my Ohmie back..._


	9. What Could Have Been

*Bryce's POV*

My heart starts beating even harder as I see him get up from the computer to go get a cup of water from the cafe. He's lost weight. I can see that his shirt is big on him, but I know that shirt, I've ripped it off of him before. It fit his body so well back then, and now...

I can't help but find it hard to look at him right now. I'm scared for him. I don't know what to do. What to say. So I turn away to run out of the library, but stop as soon as my hand touches the door.

_No... He was there for me when I needed him... I have to be there for him now. He needs me._

I take a deep breath and walk to the back of the library, sitting down at the computer next to his. I then pretend to be working on it until I hear him sit down. That's when I push back a little and ask, "So what are you working on?"

His eyes instantly widen and then he looks over to me. "What the fuck are you doing here," he whispers to me, obviously trying to keep his voice down.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't fucking want to talk to you, so leave me alone!"

He turns away from me and goes back to doing something on the computer. I take another deep breath and say, "I'm sorry for everything that I told you. I regret everything I said, and all of it was a lie. The truth is, I was scared about how my parents were going to take me being bi, so I tried to get rid of you to hide it. But, I didn't have to. Your mom told my parents that she knew about us, and they had already accepted me before I even came out."

He shakes his head. "Why the hell are you tell me all of this now? Aren't you leaving town soon?"

"I am. Which is one of the reasons why I'm telling you all of this."

"Oh, so you don't have a guilty conscience when you leave. That's nice, Bryce. I'll remember that as I continue to sleep in my hot ass truck and use the library's computers to try to find a job. Who knows, maybe knowing that you cleared your conscience will also get me an apartment as well."

I shut my eyes and take another deep breath. I knew when I came here that he was going to be angry, so I can't say anything back. He needs to let that out towards me, and I need to take it. It's only fair after what I did.

When I open my eyes again, I look over to him, seeing him typing again, wanting to ignore me. I however give him a soft smile and say, "The other reason is because I want you to come with us."

His eyes widen again and he slowly turns back towards me. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"Well, I... I haven't brought the idea up with my parents yet, but I doubt they'd say no now." I sigh. "I still love you so much, Ryan. Not being with you these last two months fucking sucks. I miss you holding me. I miss kissing you. I miss talking to you. I miss you so much, and I want to be with you again. So... Will you take my dumbass back? Will you be my boyfriend again? Will you come with me and my family?"

He stares at me in shock for what feels like forever, but then he takes my hands and pulls me in close. Then, he kisses me. When he pulls away, he smiles at me and with tears in his eyes, he nods and says, "I've missed you so much, Brycey."

I jump into his lap and hug him tightly as I yell out, "I missed you too, Ohmie!"

***

When I open my eyes, tears are flowing down my face and I'm holding my pillow tightly to my chest. The second I realized that all of that was a dream, I start crying even harder.

_If only I had just apologized. If only I wasn't so scared. All of that could have been real. That could have been us. I'm such a fucking coward._


End file.
